revuestarlightfandomcom-20200215-history
Green Dazzling Light
Green Dazzling Light is a song from the first stage single by Starlight Kukugumi. It was performed during the live portion of Shōjo☆Kageki Revue Starlight -The LIVE- 2 Transition. Tracklist # 99 ILLUSION! # Green Dazzling Light # 99 ILLUSION！ (Instrumental) # Green Dazzling Light (Instrumental) Lyrics Kanji= • • • • • • • • • 全員 （進め） （次なる君） （光れ） （消えた） （熱狂の後） （up to you） ( / ) ありがとうね My friend 名残り消えたこの劇場 灯る非常灯切ない（別れ切ない） またね すぐにここへ戻るよ Green Dazzling Light ( / ) だけど'（明日）' ( / ) 進もう'（始まる君）' （光れ） ( / ) 手を繋ごう My friend 静けさで包まれてゆく 熱狂が残した匂いと（熱い匂いと） 無機質が寂しいけれど すぐだよ 賑やかは ぶつかり合う激情 信じ合えた今ありがとう（君にありがとう） 後ろ姿照らしていてね Green Dazzling Light （仲間に祈り） 違う痛みを覚えても いつものエピローグへ 名残り消えたこの劇場 灯る非常灯切ない（別れ切ない） またね すぐにここへ戻るよ Green Dazzling Light 過去 キミ ( / ) 出会う奇跡 現在 まだ 未来描く ベル 鳴る ステージへと |-| Rōmaji= • • • • • • • • • All (susume) (tsuginaru kimi) (hikare) (kieta) (nekkyō no ato) (up to you) ( / ) Arigatō ne My friend Nagori kieta kono gekijō Tomoru hijō-tō setsunai (wakare setsunai) Matane sugu ni koko e modoru yo Green Dazzling Light ( / ) Dakedo (ashita) ( / ) susumou (hajimaru-kun) (hikare) ( / ) Te wo tsunagou My friend Shizukesa de tsutsuma rete yuku Nekkyō ga nokoshita nioi to (atsui nioi to) Mukishitsu ga sabishīkeredo Suguda yo nigiyaka wa Butsukari au gekijō Shinjiaeta ima arigatō (kimi ni arigatō) Ushirosugata terashite ite ne Green Dazzling Light (nakama ni inori) Chigau itami wo oboete mo Itsumo no epirōgu e Nagori kieta kono gekijō Tomoru hijō-tō setsunai (wakare setsunai) Matane sugu ni koko e modoru yo Green Dazzling Light Kako Kimi ( / ) deau kiseki Genzai mada mirai kaku Beru naru sutēji e to |-| English= • • • • • • • • • Everyone (Go forth) (onto your next self) (Shine bright) (After that wild enthusiasm) (is gone) (up to you) ( / ) Thank you My friend In this theater where there's nothing left behind The emergency lights flash agonizingly (Our parting is so painful) See you, I'll be back here soon Green Dazzling Light ( / ) But we have to (Tomorrow) ( / ) keep going on (you will begin) (Shine bright) ( / ) Let's join hands My friend As we are enveloped in silence The scent left by enthusiasm (The smell of passion) This emptiness is so lonely But it will be lively again soon Our clashing passion Thank you for trusting me now (I thank you) Please light up my figure Green Dazzling Light (I pray for my friends) Even if I remember a different kind of pain We head for our usual epilogue In this theater where there's nothing left behind The emergency lights flash agonizingly (Our parting is so painful) See you, I'll be back here soon Green Dazzling Light The past, you, ( / ) our miraculous meeting The present, we're still picturing our future The bell rings and we make our way to the stage Courtesy of Revue Starlight Internationalhttps://revuestarlight-en.net References Category:Discography:Starlight Kukugumi Category:Music Category:Stage play music